minosomegafandomcom-20200215-history
Euno
Euno is a of the Mecharch system in HEX #0406 Summary Euno is the base of operations of KUBE. The corporation leases the territory of the empire, paying a yearly fee to the throne in return for full control of the entire system. The planet is mainly an agriworld, and the largest supplier of agricultural products in the sector. It is also the main supplier of Amritas, a vital component in the production of Lazarus patches and other high-end medical tech. The world is governed by a directorial branch of the KUBE corporation. They are still bound to Imperial law but have their own legislature, law enforcement and judicial system. History Settlement of Euno The settlement Euno was part of the first wave of human colonization in the Minos Omega sector. The first colonizers, a sub-group of the Ara constellation vessel that landed in 2236, quickly began terraforming efforts in order to turn the world into an agricultural colony to support the newfound core colonies and rapid human expansion. Two years later, during the War for Humanity, Euno remained largely unharmed during the fighting. An alien strike on the Mecharch System was prevented by the combined efforts of the Draco and Auriga fleets. What followed were centuries of peace and tranquility as the Empire of Humanity was formed and governance of the planet was divvied up between house Ara, house Gemini and house Crater. During the Golden Age of Humanity Euno became an essential part of the empire both in regards to food production and medicine, as Amritas was discovered which would propel pharmaceutical research. Under the consecutive rules of Emperox Ara and Emperox Corvus, Euno would become known as a welcoming rural world and health retreat. Post-Scream After the apocalyptic event known as "The Scream", Euno like the rest of the sector fell into an age of darkness. Society however did not crumble like it would on other worlds and the remainder of the noble houses on the planet took firm control in the fallout. Eventually, thanks to the combined effort of the neighbouring colonies in system and the endeavors of house Auriga and house Octans to reestablish contact with the lost imperial planets, Euno rejoined the interstellar community and became an important factor in the ensuing rebuilding efforts of the Renaissance Initiative. Acquisition by KUBE In 2882 the first Imperial civil war erupted as multiple parties made their bid for the throne after the formal end of the Renaissance Initiative. Several of the local rulers of the planet, most notably Groothertog Ara Chaleb Romaro, pledged for the system's neutrality during the war. Most fighting parties eventually respected the Mecharch system's position thanks to the Groothertog's diplomatic efforts in which he made a convincing argument regarding Euno's vital resources and the fact they shouldn't be monopolized by one party. attacking Euno.]] A raid on the planet conducted by the forces of a house Draco pretender however, forced the hand of the Groothertog to make a decision to either fully commit to one party or consolidate the system's neutrality in a decisive way. He choose the latter and this is how the KUBE corporation was born in 2886, the board of directors being composed of nobles who revoked their titles of nobility, being tired of the restrictions and infighting culture of nobility. The now former Groothertog managed to secure a lease with his official successor, his son, and four years later started major landscaping efforts on the planet in order to meet the demands of all parties in the civil war. The company also took control of the Amritas mining platforms on Euno's surface, securing their monopoly and therefor their safety during the remainder of the civil war. In the remaining years KUBE would take control of much of the industry within the Mecharch system, profiteering from their neutrality status and attracting many refugees from all over the sector which would give a large population boom (and employable workforce) on Euno. ]]The world would completely transform from the once idyllic health retreat to a full on corporate agriworld as KUBE became more powerful, rich and crucial over the years. Securing more official rights from both the Dread Dragon in 2918 when they secured an official lease of the full Mecharch system right before the second Imperial civil war, and the Emperox Crater in 2973 when they expanded their rights to self-govern during the new peace era. Post-Synthetic Era With the advancement in Android technology, KUBE gradually started replacing parts of their own workforce. The agricultural labourers on Euno remained spared from advancement thanks to the nature of their jobs and the fact simple cheaper VI models and agricultural bots were already part of their workforce. KUBE once again attempted to secure their neutrality and the neutrality of Euno during the war against synthetics but in order to avoid prosecution from house Libra and the anti-Andromeda factions they were forced to purge their android workforce. On Euno itself this would mostly cause issues in the heavily populated centres where most of the synth workforce was employed by KUBE citizens who over the ages had become less and less attached to the Empire. After serious synth rebellions on Megam and Dronne, the increased KUBE propaganda and the arrival of Libra inquisitors, the reluctant population bent and gave up their synth servants. Thanks to this, Euno is one of the few worlds relatively untouched by the fallout of the synth purge, once again proving it to be a stable constant in the history of the sector. Geography Euno is a terrestrial silicate planet significantly with an approximate diameter of 22 500km, making it one of the relatively larger habitable planets. Though the world has undergone various terraforming efforts over the ages it should be noted the planet originally already did support human life. Most changes made were to improve the planet's natural habitability. Gravity The planet's natural gravity is relatively high, causing all natural lifeforms and the human inhabitants to develop rather shorter and stouter builds than their counterparts in the rest of the sector. Many off-world visitors or first generation nobles on the planet choose to support themselves with exoskeletons to lessen the discomfort. Climate Record low and high temperatures of Euno are -15° C and 35° C, making it a relatively stable environment. Weather phenomena are very earth-like, with rainy seasons improving the planet's natural fertility rate. Landscape Over the ages the natural hilly forest regions of the planet have been transformed into flat farmlands. There are five significant remaining mountain ranges on the planet, one major ocean, four major seas and five minor seas. While most of the mountain ranges are now populated with terrace farms, the sea regions of the planet are largely untouched with the exception of fishing areas and sources of Amritas. Besides these regions there are a few "bastions of nature" left on the planet, the Jìngzi marshlands and the KUBE Southern Hemisphere Megapreservate being the most notable. It should be noted KUBE policy dictates that all farmlands outside city sectors are to meet a quota of "green integration", meaning they are to surround their farmlands with trees to stabilize the natural environment. Exceptions of lower quotas are made for the fields around the equator, as the natural scrublands there do not lend themselves to "arboreal enhancement". Notable Geograpical Areas * Jìngzi marshlands * KUBE Southern Hemisphere Megapreservate Fauna & Flora Most natural plant and animal life has been removed from the engineered farmlands, with few reptilian and insectile lifeforms remaining near civilized grounds. Native flora is limited to the Jìngzi marshlands and the KUBE Southern Hemisphere Megapreservate, these also being the last areas where native fauna is relatively untouched with the exception of the indigenous aquatic life still widespread in Euno's oceans and seas. The native insects have become a crucial component at the planet's "authentic"-farms, being responsible for pollination. Suffice to say that most land-based lifeforms on the planet were imported by the colonizers. Notable Native Species * Black Bee * Euno Firefly * Purple Herb Slug * Sailfin Lizard Society Euno society is governed by KUBE and in most aspects very similar to civilization in the empire. Serfs and employees form the lower classes of society and are bound by contracts, while directors and CEO's form the upper layers of society. The possibility for upwards social mobility is small but compared to the Imperial caste system it is considered to be significantly less restrictive, as in theory anyone could become a director should they gather enough capital. There also is a considerable middle class present compared towards imperial society, as the gathering of personal wealth is encouraged through the neo-capitalistic systems in place. Government While Euno is officially a part of the Empire, in practice it is under full control of the KUBE corporation. The current lease agreement allows KUBE to self-govern the Mecharch system as long as they comply with Imperial law. This also means KUBE has their own police force and justice branch who cooperate with house Libra richters on their own terms. The planetary government of the planet is a bureaucratic machine that answers to the KUBE board of directors, it's primary concern being the economic output of the planet. The world is divvied up into twenty regions, each overseen by their own directorial council. Those regions are in turn split into zones, domains, disctricts and quarters. As internal competition on ground-league levels is encouraged it should be noted the lower partitions are often redrawn as acquisitions are made between competing KUBE branches. Economy mining rig.]] The economy is regulated and controlled by KUBE. Euno uses their Kube Kredits as the official currency for the system though it should be noted they are primarily used to purchase KUBE products. Euno's main exports are foodstuffs and Amritas-based biotech such as Lazarus patches. Corn, rice, wheat, chicken, pork and beef products make up the majority of the planets A-level foodstuff production while the C-level is dominated by foodstuffs produced with the use hydroponics, cellular agriculture and mycoproteins. While the A-level production takes up most of the planets' space, the C-level foodstuffs manufacturies in the cities produce the most. Minor industries include mining operations, weapons manufacture and consumer goods production but these are mostly used for internal sale on the planet, as KUBE has other worlds dedicated to export these goods. Demographics .]] The planet has an approximate population of 18 billion people according to latest KUBE censuses. Of these 18 billion, 40% reside in urban areas and 60% populate the country side. Recent events in the synth war have caused a population increase on the planets city centres, as houses were eradicated and peasants without masters left to their own devices. KUBE has instated programs to direct the influx of immigrants towards areas hit by the loss of synth workers. Notable Settlements * Indigo Bay * KUBE City * Quánjanm Da Vida Culture See also Culture of Euno The culture on Euno has become rather distinct from imperial conventions, putting a large focus on consumerism, the gathering of individual wealth and (the illusion of) freedom. KUBE marketing department have a huge impact on societal values on the planet, though resistance movements have been formed on some occasions. Most notable of these movements is the UPAO. Language Imperial Standard is the official language of the Mecharch System, though their are various ethnic groups and cultures on the planet who also speak their own language. The most notable is Chindi, a language mostly known on the countryside and Chindi Brasiro, a major dialect of the language. Chindi has an approximation of 10 billion native speakers on the planet. Of the many cultures home to the urban areas of the planet, Serfspeak is the most notable with about 30% of the urban population being brought up in the language. Voidcant, thanks to its widespread usage in interstellar trade and ease of learning is used as an unofficial second language in urban areas. Gallery Behind the scenes The name of the planet refers to a Roman slave from Syria who became leader of a slave uprising in 135 BC. Category:Mecharch System Category:Planets Category:KUBE Category:Imperial Core Worlds Category:KUBE Locations